


A Bright Future

by araanne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Spoilers for Episode: s15e18 Despair, Spoilers for Episode: s15e20 Carry On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araanne/pseuds/araanne
Summary: Spoilers for the ending of Supernatural do not read if you have not watched.Nothing was as it seemed. Cas hadn't come when he prayed. Even after driving with Sam, it was just them against the world. But what was that strange sound?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 36





	A Bright Future

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on my other stories, just had to get this one out of my head first.

Dean was driving down the road in this new improved heaven, Sam at his side when he heard a steady beeping sound coming over the radio.

“Do you here that?” he asked his brother.

“Here what?” Sam asked turning to look at Dean.

“That beeping noise,” Dean replied. “I’ve ben hearing it on and off for awhile and it’s getting louder.”

“I don’t hear anything dude,” Sam stated.

_“Dean…”_ a familiar voice called out to him.

“Cas?” Dean stopped the car and got out. Bobby had told him that Cas had helped to form this new heaven but Dean hadn’t seen him in all the time he’d been here. Praying didn’t even get him anywhere.

“You’re hearing Cas now?” Sam questioned.

Dean had long since told Sam about Cas’ confession before being taken by the Empty.

“Yeah,” Dean said softly looking around for his angel. “Cas!” he shouted.

_“Don’t leave me you assbutt!”_ he heard Cas growl out.

“Go to him Dean,” Sam encouraged. “Just close your eyes and focus on him and go to him. You deserve to be happy.”

“I’m happy driving here with you,” Dean objected.

“Trust me Dean,” Sam got out of the car and stood beside his brother. “You’ll still have me if you go to Cas, that won’t change anything.”

Dean nodded his head and closed his eyes. It was hard to open them again but when he finally managed it, he was in a hospital. Cas was sitting on one side of him and Sam was on the other.

“Cas,” Dean said gruffly.

Cas rose from where he was dozing and stood by the bed, smiling down at Dean.

“Hello Dean,” Cas greeted his old friend.

“How am I alive?” Dean questioned quietly. His voice was scratchy from not using it for a while.

“The rebar missed any vital areas and I arrived just in time to use the last of my grace to keep you alive.” Cas answered.

“How are you alive?” Dean asked.

“Jack,” Cas answered simply. “He brought me back and sent me to you, but I was almost too late.”

“Sam,” Dean called to his still sleeping brother. “Sammy.”

Sam woke with a start. Staring at Dean with such happiness that his brother was alive.

“I’ll go get the doctor,” Cas moved to leave when Dean grabbed his hand quickly.

“Don’t leave me,” Dean pleaded. “Don’t ever leave me.”

Cas smiled softly, “I’m not going anywhere.” He promised.

Dean sighed in relief and relaxed back on the bed, promptly falling back asleep. Still grasping onto Cas’ hand tightly.

Cas was still smiling when he looked up at Sam. “Will you go get a doctor and tell them he woke up, I think I’m stuck here.”

Sam snorted, but nodded and left the room to find Dean’s doctor.

Cas hooked his foot into the chair he had been sitting on and pulled it closer so that he could sit down again, and still keep ahold of Dean’s hand.

Sam returned a moment later with Dr. Smith. The doctor checked over all of Dean’s vitals before nodding.

“He should be waking up for longer and longer,” Dr. Smith explained. “Once he stay’s awake for a decent amount of time we’ll test him for everything physical to make sure he’s the same as he was before. The rebar did not nick anything so there shouldn’t be any lasting effects. Your brother will be fine.”

“Not my brother,” Cas muttered, tightening his grip on Dean’s hand.

“I thought you were all brothers,” the doctor stated. “Only immediate family is allowed in here right now.” The doctor turned to usher Cas out when Dean tightened his grip again.

“He is immediate family,” Dean mumbled. “Husband,” Dean muttered. “Love him.”

Cas’ eyes widened at the unexpected confession.

“You’re his husband?” Dr. Smith asked skeptically. “Where are your rings?”

“At home,” Sam interrupted. “I’ll go get them.”

Sam rushed out of the room, leaving Dean with Cas and the doctor.

“See,” Dean mumbled. “Love him.”

“Go back to sleep Dean,” Cas soothed his apparent husband, stroking his hair.

“I love you,” Dean said seriously, looking into his eyes before kissing their joined hands. “Thought I lost my chance to make you believe me.”

“I love you too, Dean,” Cas replied. “I always will.”

“Wanna marry you,” Dean lost his battle to stay awake.

“I’ll marry you again, any time you want,” Cas covered.

“Call me the next time he wakes up and we’ll schedule some tests and do an evaluation,” Dr. Smith stated before he left Cas and Dean alone.

“Oh Dean,” Cas said softly and laid his head on the bed next to Dean’s arm.

*

Sam returned almost an hour later with a pair of matching simple wedding bands. He woke Cas up and handed him one to put on then one to put on Dean.

The rings fit each of them perfectly and they looked worn, like they had been wearing them for awhile instead of being new.

“They’re perfect,” Cas exhaled, admiring the ring on his finger. He slipped Dean’s onto the sleeping man’s finger. “They fit perfect.”

“I asked Jack for a small miracle,” Sam admitted. “He’s happy for you and will be by to see us once we get home.”

Cas smiled thinking about his now all-powerful son. ‘Thank you,’ he prayed. Cas received a warm feeling in response, Jack had gotten his message.

Sam pulled out a deck of cards and pulled the table over so Cas could stay by Dean. They played poker for hours until Dean woke up again.

“Cas?” Dean asked softly.

“I’m here love,” Cas replied. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead.

“It wasn’t a dream?” Dean questioned, clinging to Cas’ hand like a lifeline.

“No,” Cas said. He held up Dean’s left hand and showed the wedding band. “You are mine.”

“I’ve always been yours,” Dean stated.

Cas smiled down at Dean before leaning forward and pressing their lips gently together. “I am yours as well.”

“You two are going to give me cavities,” Sam announced. “But I am happy for you, that you’ve finally gotten your shit together. You’ve been circling around each other for years.” He stood from his chair and stretched. “I’m going to go have your doctor paged. I’ll be back.”

“You didn’t give me a chance to reply,” Dean said softly.

“We didn’t have time,” Cas replied. “I had to save your life.”

“Now you’re stuck with me for the rest of our lives,” Dean smiled brightly. Then his smile dropped, “Unless you want to go with Jack and be an angel again.”

“I want to be with you,” Cas said. “If you’ll have me?”

“I’ll always have you,” Dean stated. “I want to grow old with you. Invite all of our friends and marry you legally.”

Cas smiled and kissed Dean again, “I love you.”

“I’ll love you for the rest of our lives,” Dean agreed. “When we get home you’re moving your stuff to my room. I never want to be apart from you.”

The door opened and the doctor and a nurse came in.

Cas smiled at Dean and kissed him again before moving back to stand by Sam.

The doctor ran an evaluation on Dean to reveal that he was healing very well and should be able to go home as soon as he was able to walk again.

The future looked bright. Dean would be home soon and sharing his life with Castiel. They could finally all be happy together. Forevermore.


End file.
